comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: Welcome back, Rhodey
It's midevening, not too long after the apparently highly successful Wayne Enterprises presentation on the main stage. Most of the Expo has died down for the evening, but of course, security is still wandering as inobtrusively as possible, making sure everything is running smoothly, even with most of the exhibits and panels shut down for the night. The food court area is dying down as well, only about thirty more minutes before everything but the 24-hour coffee and pastry stand closes. A few of the janitorial staff are already out doing any sort of pre-cleaning they can get away with. Half the seating has been blocked off, as a matter of fact, so that sweeping and mopping can begin. At one of the far tables, obviously having been there some time now, a red-headed figure in a well-tailored business suit and skirt, something that would, to be honest, look more fitting on Pepper Potts, sits with a half-drank cup of tea, reading a datapad intently. Anyone who had been paying attention to the expo's news would recognize her-- Natasha Romanoff. She's left alone for now, which suits her, though she'll have to move soon, with them closing up Rhodey has never been one for the glitz and glamour that Tony was used to and usually preferred. He's been at the expo, dressed in inconspicuous civilian clothing. He managed to wander around, see most of what was there to see, and enjoy the atmosphere before kipping off ahead of the Wayne presentation. He grabbed a bite of dinner offsite, and came back for the wind down of the night. Wandering around like this is kind of a novelty to him, but then, a certain someone catches his eye... Rhodey makes his way to Natasha's table, bottle of water in hand, and approaches quietly. He might even make his way to near the table before she notices, and if she does, he will raise a hand in greeting. If she is still intent on the datapad, and grins, "Hey there," he'll say, voice warm and friendly, "You come around here often? You look sorta familiar.." Natasha looks up from her datapad, and a smile actually tugs at her lips. "Colonel Rhodes," she replies, beginning to rise to her feet. "It's been some time." By some, probably years. "I see you made it to Tony's big party?" There's not much derision there, if any at all. Jim Rhodes makes his way around to give Natasha a warm hug, smiling. "Yeah, well, the guy went to all the trouble of throwing it, I thought the least I could do is show up. I just wanted to keep a low profile, since I tend to have bad luck at these things.." The man smiles, and it's the same gleaming thing as ever, "You're looking fantastic, congratulations by the way." he says, genuinely happy to find someone he likewise hasn't seen in a long time. Natasha returns the hug-- a touch awkwardly, as she's not a hugger, but she knows Rhodey is. "Thank you," she replies with a wry smile. "Though you're the first person to offer such today that I haven't wanted to strangle with their necktie." She chuckles. She glances around to the closing food court, and picks up her cup. "Perhaps we should find somewhere else to catch up," she suggests, "as they look to be closing soon." If he agrees, she begins walking with him to the door. Jim Rhodes nods, "Yeah, yeah, let's do that. These guys wanna get home and I'm inclined to let them." Natasha leads the way out of the food court area, and out of the closing Expo-- really, not much to see after hours, and all the techs and other such want to spend some time relaxing and enjoying Malibu as well! So, as they step out into the warm evening air, Natasha glances over at Rhodey with a questioning look. "So, where would you like to go?" she asks. "There's a few good bars, plenty of restaurants nearby. I think a park too, but I have not really checked the map." A lie, of course-- she knew every way in, out, and sundry into the area, major thoroughfares, good places for sniper positions, even a rough overview of the local sewer system. Spies. They don't like /not/ knowing those things. Still, she at least is a fair hand at playing 'normal'. "So, your choice," she says. Jim Rhodes grins at the not checking the map comment, and looks over at Natasha, "Are you kidding me, after the briefing got about you during the Flushing debrief - and that was just the stuff I was cleared to see. Let's find a place to get a coffee or tea or something." he hmms, "How's he been?" he asks - he's heard a lot of the news, but Tony's had a lot on his plate these past couple of years so he knows time has been scarce. Between Rhodey being busy and Tony being the same, they just haven't had the time. Natasha gives Rhodey a measuring look. She's not exactly the most forthcoming person even in a secured bunker. On the street? Good luck. "He's fine," she replies evenly. "Ah, the hotel Tony and I are staying in has a good coffee shop. It is only a couple of blocks. We should go there, I think." And she begins steering their steps in that direction. Jim Rhodes slips his hands into his pants pockets as they walk, and follows Natasha's steps that carry them back to where her and Tony are staying. He nods, looking ahead as he walks with the occasional glance over, "So are we talking fine, or freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" - there's a tinge of humor in his voice, but a genuine concern for his friend as well. "Is there a checkbox for all of the above?" That's probably the most straightforward answer Natasha's even given in Rhodey's presence, much less directly to him. Jim Rhodes raises eyebrows and nods, "Yeah, that sounds about right." he says. He is silent for a moment, before beginning what's on his mind - "Look, I know Tony has been through hell the past couple of years. I've been in the military most of my life, and I can't even pretend to know what it's like to have gone through some of the stuff he has..I haven't been able to always be around - you wear the blue tuxedo, you dance where they tell you. With everything going on..I know he needs people, even if he's not willing to admit it." -- Rhodey isn't the most sentimental guy, both by nature and his vocation, but even in this, there's something he's holding back from telling the woman he's walking alongside. Natasha shakes her head. "He's been... difficult. Especially since Sawyer died. And then wasn't dead. That entire mess..." she scowls. Sawyer had been her friend, once. But at this point? There were now three things between them, and all of them had the surname Stark. She sighs. "I don't know. So many things, not just that. Losing Steve, too. I don't know if he would have survived it..." she stops, not wanting to finish that sentence at all. If she hadn't been there? If he hadn't found out about his children mere moments before Steve's death? She doesn't want to think about it. Or the alcohol-soaked mess he was the night of the funeral. Holes in the penthouse and everything. Her expression isn't quite able to hold back the myriad of thoughts and worries that cross her mind. "It doesn't matter. He is coping. That is what counts." Jim continues to walk along with Natasha, listening to her words. The last ones make him smile, just a little. "Which is ironic, given what his old coping mechanisms used to be." he says, "I'm glad you're there for him. You're the best thing that's happened to him, I think - and that's taking into consideration a lot of unknown country, granted but I wanted to tell you that. I know it's not the first time you'll hear it - or the last - but it means something for me to be able to say it." Natasha flinches at Rhodey's compliment. For a moment she looks like a cornered prey animal, but the moment passes quickly, and she's back to the expressionless ice that marks the Black Widow usually. "Thank you," she replies calmly. They get to the hotel, and it's only a few steps to the little cafe by the hotel bar. Natasha slips into a chair at one of the tables. "So. I am very glad to have you back," she admits. "Tony and Pepper have been much on the outs the past several months--" if not longer, "and he is a difficult man to herd." That at least is delivered with a small bit of humor. Jim Rhodes slips into the chair opposite and settles in, looking genuinely surprised at that. "That's the first time I've ever heard of that happening. I tried to have her nominated for living sainthood once, just for being his PA alone, not to mention being able to effectively corral that man." he takes a moment to think, "Well, if I can talk to him and see where his head's at, I might be able to talk to Pepper and see if I can get them working together again if you'd like me to take a stab at it, that is. I just don't wanna step on anyone's toes." Natasha's expression is unreadable as she considers. "You are probably better off talking to him," she says finally. "He has very few close friends left, truly close. Having someone who he can loosen up with that's also going to remind him I /will/ punch him in the face again if he gets drunk would be a benefit for him." Jim Rhodes nods, "I agree wholeheartedly. I was thinking of surprising him after he got home from the expo. Picking up a couple of cribs and six pack of diet whatever and spend the afternoon being old guys putting together cribs and watching the Knicks get demolished again." he says, a grin spreading on his face, "But if he pisses me off can I get him sloshed so I can see you sock him myself?" That actually brings a laugh out. Natasha shakes her head. "I would rather not have to tax myself," she says with a half grin. "Remember, I am /fragile/." That's a joke, considering. Jim Rhodes nods in agreement, even as he says, "I am absolutely not buying that at all, unless you intend to square off against the man's ego. At that point, I don't know what you could throw against him." and then laughs some himself. The first time he's let himself really do so in a while. "I do not think even a tactical nuclear strike would make a dent," Natasha agrees with another laugh. She sighs, shaking her head. "Welcome back, Rhodes."